


Five Times Loved (Steve & Ro)

by chibbylatinandnerdy



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbylatinandnerdy/pseuds/chibbylatinandnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Goddess fell for the Captain. (Ororo Munroe & Steve Rogers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loved (Steve & Ro)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own characters and make no money from this story.
> 
> I roleplay on tumblr (As Storm and a few other characters) and have recently decided to post drabbles and things connected to my rp on other forums besides my blog. This drabble was prompted by the meme: Send me Five Time Loved, for a drabble about five times my muse fell in love with yours. It doesn't require any setup or prior knowledge.
> 
> Special thank to my turtle for sending the meme and being such a fab Cap and shipping partner.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome, please it makes my day. Even if it's not praise it gives me something to chew on for the next piece.

**One**

It was bound to happen at some point. Much as they were alike no one could agree on every call. Ororo didn't relish the first time they butted heads but Steve managed to openly disagree without condescending and listened to her reasoning. Though neither got the other to come around and ultimately a vote decided she walked way more comfortable in being honest with him. She loved that assurance, loved Steve in some small way for it. They could have a true friendship, Ororo realized she wanted that and offered her company after everyone else had gone. No inkling of where the innocent desire would lead them.

**Two**

There was something adorable about him puttering around trying to be unassuming while she stretched. It wasn't until the downward-dog that she suspected her yoga routine held a healthy appeal in Steve's eyes. His gaze falling everywhere but on her as they conversed gave that away. His respect was charming even if the gesture was slightly unnecessary. Ororo didn't mind the thought of him staring anymore than she was bother by the invite to dinner. A little surprised and uncertainty could be found in spades but most of all she admired his bravery for doing what she had been in some debate about over the last few weeks. "I'd love to."

**Three**

Ororo could control arctic winds but not the chills running through her own body. Stop the rain but not a single sneeze and it was making Ororo miserable. On top of achy and the last thing she wanted when throwing the covers overhead was company. Seeking only to wallow in bed and grumble.

He didn't mock her for feeling this way or for the mussed hair and red nose, just maybe her stubbornness. Steve also brought her soup, fed the cat and recounted a few tales from back when his body seemed to be constantly working against him.

"Is there nothing more important you should be doing?" she asked sinking into his chest with an exhausted sigh. The offer to snuggle and have company while she napped was tempting but she gave him an out incase it was wanted.

"Not a thing." Her heart thumped a touch harder at the half-truth. His time was always in demand but that afternoon affectionately attended to and cuddled when far from her best Ororo felt important. She could him love solely for that however the list of reasons was much long and growing harder to ignore.

**Four**

It kept growing. Quiet and steadily, till the three words held on the tip of her tongue merely waiting for the right moment. Waiting to be certain he felt the same. But then one fall and everything he knew of what they built, whatever he had come to feel for her was gone. For a time she feared, nearly gave up hope that he'd remember. Return the feelings that still remained, the love it hurt too much not to speak of.

He couldn't make the right connections between their shared past and her emotions. Not that night, but oh when he could, when every tender moment came flooding back he gave her back everything tenfold. A rushed embrace that squeezed her ribs, a kiss that stole her breath and unexpected words that left her speechless. "I remember Ro. I love you. I remember." Not that her words were needed. His were more than enough to send her falling allover again.

**Five**

Only to start toppling once more when he sent her pulse pounding straight to her ears. Fingers gripping at sheets, short strands of blond, muscle and whatever else was near. Desperately trying hold on, hold out; keep the searing energy she felt coiling ever tighter from leaving her and doing damage. The wind made a howling protest at her stubbornness and she couldn't fault it. He had never held her like this before; as if to slack an inch would result in losing each other again. Never spoke his feelings while simultaneously showing he meant the words with every thrust. "Goddess… You too, love you-" The heat of their reunion had built up so quickly that she didn't even have time to let him know she was coming undone or to breathe. What little was there caught in her chest, panting she came hard and fast seizing around him. Moaning his name in a tone deep and needy her head rolled back to the sound of thunder following behind.

 


End file.
